jangan sakiti
by Nummyyumy123
Summary: mungkin aku hanyalah sebatas teman masa lalu mu, tetapi aku ingin kau menghargai ku bukan hanya sebatas teman.


Permisi..

Saya author baru kok di FFN, jadi saya mohon para senpai-senpai mau me Riview cerita nya saya yang cukup ancur.

Kalo' mau nge flame nggak apa-apa 'kok, tapi alangkah bahagianya saya jika anda anda sekalian nge review cerita nya saya.. *disate rame-rame*

Yosh enjoy you read this story…

Disclaimer: © Tite kubo-sensei

**Summary :**

Aku memang hanya gadis Shinigami biasa,yang hanya menjabat menjadi seorang wakil kapten,namun apakan salah aku mencintai seseorang,salahkah aku jika aku ingin memilikinya ? apakah aku bisa memiliki hatinya secara utuh, ataukah itu hanya angan-anganku

Enjoy You read this story…^_^?.

Flash back

"Karin ?" katanya pada gadis yang di ketahui bernama Karin itu.

"ada apa ?" Tanya balik gadis itu pada pemuda di depannya.

"aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu" katanya lagi sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal

"bicara saja" jawab gadis itu lembut

"" ia mengatakannya dengan satu kali tarikan nafas

"aku juga sama" dan ternyata gadis didepannya masih mampu mendengar pernyataan cinta dari Hitsugaya.

"kalau begitu, aku berjanji akan menjagamu dan melindungimu" katanya, sambil merangkul gadis itu.

End of Flash back

Kubiarkan angin malam menusuk tubuh mungilku yang rapuh ini,demi menikmati keindahan malam dan semilir angin malam yang sebenarnya tidak kusukai,namun entah mengapa aku ingin menikmatinya malam ini,membiarkan semua kelelahan ragaku menghambur pergi ,dan membuatku merasa lebih baik.

Tiba-tiba suara seseorang datang mengacaukan melodi malam yang indah, orang itu adalah-

"heh kau lagi "kataku dengan nada sarkasme pada orang itu , sebenarnya aku tidak ingin melakukan ini,tapi aku harus melakukan ini,demi kebaikanku , kebaikan kita dan terutama kebaikannya

"apa maksudmu "kata orang itu tidak mengerti,jelas tidak mengerti,karena ia tak tau bagaimana sakitnya hatiku saat ini,atau ia pura-pura tidak tau.

"apa maksudku ? Tanya dirimu sendiri Kapten Hitsugaya "kataku dengan nada mengejek,dan mendorongnya menjauh dariku.

"kau ini kenapa Momo ?"katanya sambil memegang pergelangan tanganku,sebisa mungkin aku langsung melepas paksa tangannya dari tanganku,dan ia terlihat sedikit kaget.

"aku kenapa ? bukannya kau yang kenapa "kataku sambil menjauh ,mungkin dia memang tidak tau , mungkin dia memang tidak tau bahwa,secara tidak langsung dia menyakiti hatiku !

"jelaskan masalahnya Momo,kita bisa bicara baik-baik kan ?"katanya sambil menarikku,tapi aku memberontak,kemudian menamparnya tepat dipipi kirinya,kemudian berlari .

******* -L-o-V-e- *******

_Kau memang tidak pernah mengerti aku , selamanya kau tidak akan pernah mengerti,dan kau tidak akan pernah mengerti perasaanku padamu.._

Aku berjalan sambil berpegangan pada tiang-tiang yang ada didekat kantor Divisi-ku,sebisa mungkin aku harus bertahan hingga ke instalasi Divisi 4,mungkin belum ada orang yang tau ,kecuali Unohana-Taicho,aku mengidap,Penyakit Leokimia, aku sengaja merahasiakanya,karena aku tidak ingin sahabatku akan khawatir padaku,tapi ternyata perkiraan itu melenceng 360 derajat,malah sahabat-sahabatku tidak memperhatikan aku sama sekali,mereka bahkan lebih memperhatikan kehidupan mereka sendiri.

Divisi 4

Aku mendatangi Unohana-Taicho untuk memastikan bahwa keadaanku masih baik-baik saja,sekaligus untuk meminta resep obat.

Tok-tok-tok , aku mengetuk pintu kantor Divisinya

"masuklah "katanya,dan aku masuk ,hampir saja aku terjatuh jika aku tidak memegang kursi yang ada didekatku,langsung saja aku bertanya pada nya .

"Unohana-taicho aku ingin "belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kalimatku dia sudah mengetahuinya lebih dulu.

"keadaanmu memburuk Momo-chan dan sudah berapa kali kukatakan kau tidak boleh kena angin malam,itu tidak baik untuk mu "katanya tangannya dengan cepat,menulis sesuatu ,dan dia menyerahkan kertas itu yang rupanya adalah resep obatku.

"nah seperti biasa ini resep obatnya "katanya menyerahkan kertas itu padaku.

"terimakasih Unohana-taicho "kataku lalu membungkuk dan keluar dari kantornya.

Kini aku tengah menyendiri,didalam ruangan kerjaku,aku memikirkan diriku yang entah kapan akan diambil oleh sang maha pencipta,dan merenungi diriku atas semua pristiwa-pristiwa yang sudah kualami,dimulai dari yang sedih,senang,menegangkan,dan menakutkan yang pernah ku jadi terfikir , bagaimana jika aku minta maaf dulu sebelum aku '_meninggal'_ pada orang 'itu'

Engh.. dimana aku ? kenapa aku berada di sini, kenapa semuanya berwarna putih,kenapa banyak bunga mawar putih bingung sambil memperhatikan sekeliling,tidak,ini bukan alam baka,ini seperti ALTAR PERNIKAHAN ! pekikku dalam hati,

Dan benar saja ini memang altar tapi ini altar pernikahan-

"Shiro-chan dan Karin-san"kata Hinamori penuh Tanya,tanpa disadarinya sebuah buliran air bening keluar dari pelupuk matanya,yang memberi pertanda bahwa ia tengah menangis,

"aku,memang bodoh ! mencintai orang yang jelas-jelas tidak akan pernah mencintaiku,walau setitik,"aku menangis,menangisi diriku,dan nasib malangku.

"TIDAK..!"jeritku,ketika tersadar,aku malah berada di sebuah ruangan,ruangan yang sepertinya aku kenal,ruang perawatan Divisi 4,tapi kenapa aku disini ? bukannya aku ada di kantorku

"oh kau sudah bangun Hinamori-chan " panggil suara itu lembut,sebelum otakku merespon aku telah lebih dulu memalingkan kepalaku ke sumber suara tersebut.

"iya "jawab ku singkat,kemudian aku bertanya lagi pada Unohana Taicho "maaf taicho boleh aku bertanya siapa yang membawaku kesini ?"tanyaku penasaran

.

"kemarin,Rukia,Matsumoto,dan Abarai yang membawamu kesini," "dan kelihatannya penyakitmu mulai kambuh lagi,atau kau tidak meminum obatnya "katanya sambil duduk dipinggir tempat tidur.

"aku sudah minum obat,hanya saja .."

"hanya saja ?"ulangnya

"hanya saja aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu,atau lebih tepatnya seseorang ,"kataku sambil menerawang dilangit-langit ruang perawatan.

"siapa orang itu ?"tanyanya lembut,seakan-akan ia tidak ingin menyinggung perasaan ku saat ini.

"maaf aku tidak bisa mengatakannya "kataku sambil menunduk,bagiku menceritakannya sama saja mengenang kembali tentang dirinya dan kenangan ku bersamanya.

"tidak apa-apa , kalau begitu aku tinggal dulu "katanya sambil berdiri dan meninggalkan ku diruangan ini sendirian.

******* L-o-V-e *******

_Tetap Mencintaimu_

_~tak pernah sedikitpun aku berpaling darimu.._

_~tak pernah sedikitpun terbesit di fikiranku untuk berhenti mencintaimu.._

_~tak pernah sedikitpun aku melupakanmu.._

_ ~biarpun kau melukaiku.._

_ ~biarpun kau tidak akan pernah mencintaiku.._

_ ~biarpun kini kau telah dimiliki oleh yang lain.._

_~aku akan tetap setia.._

_~tetap percaya.._

_~tetap menunggumu.._

_ ~katakan cinta padaku_

_ ~walaupun kata-kata itu tak akan terucap dari bibirmu_

_ ~walau ku menunggu hingga raga ini telah hancur._

_~aku akan tetap setia…_

_~tetap percaya…_

_~tetap menunggumu.._

_ ~itu karena aku tetap mencintaimu.._

_ ~itu karena aku tetap setia padamu.._

_ ~itu karena kau adalah cinta pertama dan terakhirku_

Aku berjalan gontai menuju ruangan ku,ya.. memang beberapa hari ini aku dirawat di Divisi 4 karena _leukemia _yang menggerogoti tubuhku, dan bisa kapan saja dan dimana saja merenggut nyawaku.

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara,suara yang riang menyambutku di depan pintu Divisi ku,suara itu adalah..

"Rangiku-san Rukia-chan,Inoue-chan,dan..Karin "kataku setengah tak percaya,mau apa mereka pagi-pagi buta dikantorku,apa mereka tidak bekerja dikantor mereka ?

"Momo-chan selamat datang.."kata mereka menghampiriku,sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu suka mereka ada didekatku.

"Hn.."kataku singkat,lalu aku masuk kedalam dan rupanya disana sudah ada Kurosaki,Uryuu,Abarai,Kira,Hisagi,dan Shiro-chan ?"mau apa dia sampai datang kesini,mungkin hanya karena bersimpati padaku,atau hal yang tidak penting lainnya.

Tiba-tiba dia menghampiriku dan berkata "maaf kan aku Momo "katanya tulus tanpa ada unsure kebohongan sama sekali.

"maaf atas apa ?"tanyaku ketus.

"maafkan atas sikap ku padamu yang sangat cuek,sebenarnya ada satu lagi yang ingin aku katakan padamu"

"apa ?"tanyaku,yang tak lupa dengan nada ketus yang menjengkelkan

"datanglah 7 hari lagi,aku akan melangsungkan pernikahan dengan Karin,di kediaman Kurosaki di Real world"katanya dengan senyum memancar indah di wajahnya,perasaanku bercampur aduk antara kesal,marah,tidak percaya dan sedih,aku bingung harus berkata apa aku sudah tak bisa lagi membendung air mataku yang turun secara perlahan menuruni lekuk wajah ku.

"M..Momo kau kenapa ?"tanyanya khawatir

"…"aku menangis dalam diam tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaannya padaku,karena saat ini perasaanku benar-benar sangat hancur.

Aku berlari..berlari terus tanpa menghiraukannya yang memanggil-manggilku.

Kini,pupus sudah harapanku,impianku,takdirku,dan cintaku,aku memang orang yang bodoh,kenapa aku tetap mencintainya,meskipun dia telah melukaiku,mengapa aku tetap mencintainya meski dia telah memiliki kekasih,mengapa aku masih berharap..? mengapa aku masih berangan-angan untuk memilikinya..?

Tok-tok-tok

"SIAPA !"bentakku keras,tak memperdulikan siapa orang yang berada dibalik pintu itu yang terpenting sekarang hanyalah melampiaskan seluruh perasaanku yang galau.

"ini aku Nanao boleh aku masuk ?"tanyanya lembut,mungkin dia sudah tau kenapa aku seperti ini,aku menolaknya

"Momo-chan aku mengerti perasaanmu , tapi bolehkah aku masuk,aku akan mendengarkan ceritamu "kata Nanao padaku,sebenarnya aku tak ingin memikul beban ini sendiri,aku ingin sekali berbagi,walaupun tak bisa menghilangkan beban ini,tetapi setidaknya itu yang dapat aku lakukan.

"tidak,"kataku parau.

"tidak apa-apa mungkin kau belum mau menceritakannya,kalau kau membutuhkan ku,aku ada di kantor Divisi 8 seperti biasa "katanya,dia pergi,pergi untuk mengerjakan rutinitasnya sehari-hari sebagai wakil kapten.

Tak terasa telah seminggu aku dirawat,bersamaan dengan insiden 7 hari yang lalu,ya.. hari ini adalah pernikahan Shiro-chan dan Karin , aku memang tidak terfikir untuk datang kesana,walaupun aku datang kesana yang ada hanya menambah rasa kesedihan ini,dan aku tidak akan pernah bisa melupakannya,namun aku ingin mempersembahkan ini sebagai hadiah terakhir dariku (A/N : yang dimaksud hadiah ini itu kalung dengan bentuk liontin naga ) dan aku memutuskan akan datang kepernikahannya.

**xXx-xXx-xXx**

kediaman Kurosaki …

~^_o

**Normal P.O.V**

"selamat ya Toshiro "kata Ichigo menyalami adik iparnya itu.

"Hitsugaya Taicho da"protesnya,namun ia terlihat sedang mencari seseorang,seseorang yang selalu difikirkannya,dilindunginya,dan disayanginya,yaitu Hinamori Momo,gadis yang akhir-akhir ini hubungannya yang tidak terlalu baik,bahkan buruk.

Tiba-tiba saja gadis yang selama ini ia cari-cari datang dengan terhuyung-huyung.

"S..Se..Selamat Shi..Shir-o-chan"katanya sambil tersenggal-senggal,dan sebenranya dia terlihat tidak berbicara lembut namun sedikit berteriak.

"M..Momo..maaf"kata Hitsugaya yang sedang berbicara berhadapan dengan Momo.

"M,,Maaf..A..At-as-ap-apa ?"tanyanya dengan nafas yang memburu.

"kar..karena sebenarnya aku sengaja melakukan ini"katanya dengan nada penyesalan,namun Momo membalasnya dengan senyuman,dan memberikan secarik kertas pada Hitsugaya.

"itu karena aku tetap mencintaimu" kata Momo sambil tersenyum dan berjalan menjauh,tetapi kemudian ia terjatuh dan orang yang berada disana langsung menghampiri Momo.

" Momo bangun ! bangun Momo ,apa maksud perkataanmu aku tidak mengerti " kata Hitsugaya sambil meungguncang-guncang bahu gadis itu.

_Angin meniup …_

_Dedaunan terbang ke angkasa…_

_Deburan ombak memecah keheningan.._

_Menyapu secercah serpihan hati yang patah.._

_Bersamaan dengan kesedihan yang mendalam…_

Unohana datang menhampiri mereka dengan raut muka penyesalan,tampaknya ia tak siap menyampaikan berita menyedihkan yang akan ia beritahukan kepada mereka.

"Unohana taicho bagaimana keadaannya ?"Tanya Rukia khawatir

"katakan Taicho " kata mereka semua bersamaan

Unohana hanya menggeleng,menandakan bahwa ia tak bisa menyelamatkan jiwa kecil itu

" TIDAK !"kata Hitsugaya kemudian menerobos ruang kesehatan Divisi 4 tersebut

_Penyesalan memang kalanya datang belakangan.._

_Tatkala datang bersamaan dengan rasa bersalah yang menusuk.._

" Relakanlah dia telah pergi " kata Unohana taicho menepuk pundak kapten cilik itu

" aku .. aku aku memang bodoh, aku memang bodoh "kata Hitsugaya menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

" sekarang hanya do'a yang bisa kirimkan " kata Ichigo memberikan semangat pada Hitsugaya

" sebelumnya aku menemukan ini di kamar Momo-chan mungkin ini untuk taicho " kata Matsumoto menyerahkan secarik kertas pada Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya mulai membacanya, taklama ia mulai meneteskan air mata ..

_Tetap Mencintaimu_

_~tak pernah sedikitpun aku berpaling darimu.._

_~tak pernah sedikitpun terbesit di fikiranku untuk berhenti mencintaimu.._

_~tak pernah sedikitpun aku melupakanmu.._

_ ~biarpun kau melukaiku.._

_ ~biarpun kau tidak akan pernah mencintaiku.._

_ ~biarpun kini kau telah dimiliki oleh yang lain.._

_~aku akan tetap setia.._

_~tetap percaya.._

_~tetap menunggumu.._

_ ~mengatakan cinta padaku_

_ ~walaupun kata-kata itu tak akan terucap dari bibirmu_

_ ~walau ku menunggu hingga raga ini telah hancur._

_~aku akan tetap setia…_

_~tetap percaya…_

_~tetap menunggumu.._

_ ~itu karena aku tetap mencintaimu.._

_ ~itu karena aku tetap setia padamu.._

_ ~itu karena kau adalah cinta pertama dan terakhirku_

" Hi-hitsu-kun k.. kenapa kau menangis ?" Tanya Karin menghampiri kekasihnya tersebut

" aku telah melukainya , dan meski aku telah melukainya, dia membalas perlakuanku itu dengan cinta, cinta yang membutakan seluruh perhatianku"tuturnya pada gadis itu

_Melody patah telah berdentang.._

_Memecah keheningan yang meraja.._

_Meruntuhkan harmony yang indah.._

_Sebuah melody kematian telah berdentang_

_Memanggil jiwa yang tenang untuk menghadap yang kuasa.._

_Kesedihan meraja.._

_Berbaur menjadi rasa penyesalan yang tak tergambar.._

_Penyesalah.._

_Kesedihan .._

_Kalanya memang akan selalu datang belakangan,,,,,_

Haa… akhirnya fic Hurt ini selesai juga yaaaaa semoga banyak yang riviiew ,maklumi saja fic ancur saya ini, karena saia masih amatiran

Hanya satu permintaan saya

Riview please ^_^)..


End file.
